Of Shishou and the Idiot Student
by Trampsy
Summary: A Collection of Drabbles Based around Fran and Female Mukuro. Originally Posted on Tumblr, but has been transferred to here. Ratings from K to M.
1. Front Page

A Collection of Random Drabbles Centering around Fem!Mukuro and Fran.

Ranging from K to M in the Rating Department. They were originally posted on tumblr, but I decided to move them here. Please Excuse all Grammatical and Spelling errors, I did not recheck them for errors.

Enjoy~


	2. Random Drabble 1

**Rating: T**

* * *

_Pant pant._

Hard thunks sounded against the broken and decrepit wood floor of the condemned school. The figure dashed down the hallway, she was pushing her body to the limit. Her right gloved hand her sleek weapon; her left held the teal haired boy close to her chest. The woman could feel their presence not far behind her and she would be damned if they laid a hand on her Little One.

She throw open a door into another hallway, and hurried down it. With a creak she slid into an abandoned class room quietly and searched around desperately. Her two toned eyes widened in relief as she moved the desk and pulled open the hatch.

The clinking of the chains grew louder as they approached ominously. Mukuro turned to the small boy and pushed him towards the hidden trap door.

"Go," She echoed in his head, and for once she could see actual fear in his eye. The blunette master forced her student down into the dark, and with a gloved finger pressed against her lips, she closed the hatch.

Moving to the farthest corner of the small room, he sat and listened to the clicks of his master's heels growing more distant as she moved away from the room. The boy remained in the darkness for what had to be an hour, and hour of silence and waiting for the illusionist to come back, before he ventured out quietly. He almost expected to see one of the Vindice standing there, at the exit, but no one was in the darkened room. The sounds of rattle chains were gone as well. So with precise quietness, he continued out of the room and down the hall.

_Squish._

His eyes widened as he leaned down… blood. The boy hurried his pace as he followed the blood trail, a slight glup sounded in his throat as it led to shut door. All he could think of was that his master was being an idiot and probably sitting on the ground with the dead Vindice around her. Her ever present smirk on her lip as she chided the boy for taking so long.

Shakily, he gripped the handle to the door and he slowly opened it. A gasp fell from his lips as teal eyes widened in horror. In the middle of the room, lied his blue haired master, drenched in her own blood. Staggering forward, Fran hurried forward and dropped to his knees next to the cooling body. His knees and shorts being soaked in the woman's blood as his hand reached out and gently shook the woman softly.

"S-Shishou…. Shishou…Wake up… This is another one of your stupid illusions, isn't? I told you I was…getting too smart. It's way too fake… Pineapple Fairy…" He spoke weakly, tears dripping from his eyes. "Shishou! Jokes over! You can stop it now!" The boy spoke, desperately as he pushed her shoulder harder.

A weak sobbing noise escaped the teal haired boy's lips as he leaned forward and shook her harder, desperately trying to wake her up. "Shishou….please…. Shishou…. Don't leave me alone…" Fran sobbed out, resting his head against her chest.

The brunette frowned as the entered the school quietly, the green haired scientist and the purple haired illusionist on either sides of him. Mukuro and Fran had not shown up for the party this afternoon and Chrome had become worried when Mukuro had not responded. So they decided to check it out together.

With a Sigh, Tsuna walked through the school, looking around and calling out for the two missing people. A horrified gasp had him turning towards Chrome who had falling to her knees, a hand over her mouth as tears fell down her eyes. Verde and Tsuna hurried towards the room, Verde's eyes were wide behind his glasses.

Tsuna staggered backwards and fell back against the wall.

In the classroom, laid the body of the illusionist, and fran, whose head was laying on the woman's chest, his face blank of expression as he stared at the wall. The boy's arms were wrapped around the woman's waist, clinging to her as a life-line.

Verde bit his lip and walked in slowly, he needed to get Fran away from Mukuro. He didn't know how long the boy had been laying here, but it was very bad for his mental health. Gently taking Fran's shoulders, he tried to pull the boy away from the cold body, only to get a violent reaction. The tealette refused to let go of the girl, "No!" The boy cried out, clinging to her desperately. "Shishou is gonna wake up soon!"

It took a little bit of work, but Verde managed to pull the small pull away and into his arms. In the boy's arms, he held the shiny trident top close. "….They will pay….." He muttered quietly; as he watched the figure of his once master, disappear as they left the room.


	3. Scarf

**Pairing**:_ None_  
**Main Characters:** _Female!Mukuro and Female!Fran_  
**Rating**: _K+_  
**Theme:** _**Scarf:**__ Your character or Mine borrowing/stealing clothes from the other_

* * *

Mukuro sighed as she opened the door to her apartment. The woman was exhausted; she had enough of trying to be nice and diplomatic when dealing with other mafia families. Truly they were all scum to her. Tossing her bag on her couch and stripping herself of her leather jacket, she strolled into her kitchen to get herself a glass of water when her foot nudged an object on the ground. She blinked as he used the tip of her boot to nudge the shirt.

Why was her shirt upon the floor? The illusionist was a clean person, and always kept her apartment in order. A frown fell on her lips as she gripped her trident in her gloved hand and stalked along the small hallway. Rummaging came from her room, as she secretly pushed the door open. After blinking, she crossed her arms over her chest as she observed her idiot student. Her idiot student was wearing one of her bras… One of her best bras. And seems to be stuffing it with what appeared to be Mukuro's tights.

The woman didn't know what to say or do, so she continued watching in amusement. Is this what her idiot student did while she was by herself at Mukuro's apartment? No wonder Mukuro's underwear drawer was always a mess.

"Kufufufu~ Little one. As weird and amusing as this is, can you perhaps not use one of my best bras?" Mukuro chuckled, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

_"You know you can just illusion yourself to have a larger chest, right?"_


	4. Christmas Shopping

**Pairing**:_ Slight Rasiel x Female!Fran_  
**Main Characters**: _Female!Mukuro and Female!Fran_  
**Rating**: _T_  
**Theme: ******_: Our characters will go Christmas shopping together_

* * *

"….So why are you doing this again, Little One?" The illusionist sighed as her heels clicked along the snow covered pavement. As much as she loved Christmas, she detested Christmas shopping, especially when it was two days before Christmas.

"Why did you wait until two days before Christmas?" Mukuro sighed rubbing the brdge of her nose. The blunette had already done her Christmas shopping. She gotten her presents for everyone, but now she was being dragged out because her little one didn't know what to get her boyfriend.

"I already told you, I don't know what to get, Barbie. I already gave you my opinions earlier, but noooo. You didn't want to wear lingerie." Mukuro sighed rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, Pineapple fairy." The tealette spoke, pouting slightly as she walked besides Mukuro. "That's a last resort."

"I think we are already at a last resort, Little One. Just do that, or get him a dress to go with that prissy bitch attitude of his." Mukuro smirked, when she heard a slight snort from Fran.

"He isn't too bad compared to his brother who is stab happy."

"He still can't see behind that blonde seaweed that he calls a hair style." Mukuro chuckled, and shoved her gloved hands in her pocket. "Just get the lingerie or I guess you could get him tiara polish."

"…."

"Little One, I was kidding about the second one."

"…..I know, pineapple shishou."

_"I think Ras the asshat will be very happy with the lingerie."_


	5. Painful Memories

**Pairing:** _None_  
**Main Characters:** _Female!Fran and Female!Mukuro_  
**Rating:**_ T_  
**Theme: ******_ : A memory my character has with yours that they'll never forget_

* * *

The illusionist winced as she rested against the wall, blood trickling down from a nasty blow to the head. A cough shook her frame as blood decorated her lips. She knew she was stupid for trying, but Mukuro couldn't give up on her goals. Without them, she would be lost, maybe… Tsunayoshi could change the world. It didn't matter anymore.

The blunette looked up at her student who stood on the other side of the destroyed room. Even from here, she could see the turmoil that swirled in her student's eyes.

'_Sorry to do this to you, Little One. It wasn't my intention.' _The woman thought as she closed her eyes. Her student had grown so strong, she could feel pride swelling in her heart. And although she would have always denied it, she knew she went easier on her student, gave her those chances to stop her. And from the look in fran's eyes, she knew it too.

'Little One—… no Fran. I remembered when I was stuck with you… no stuck was not the right word. Because although the Varia dumped you on me, I was glad. I watched you grow and become such a powerful illusionist. You have definitely surpassed me. I am proud of you. There are so many memories, that I will remember along my path in hell. Keep going strong, Little One.'

"I thought I told you before, Little One. Don't sit and wait, when your enemy is down and pinned in a corner. They become more vicious then." Mukuro chuckled, trying to sit up.

"Why, Shishou?"

"Just finish it, Little One. You know you have one." With those last words, she felt her own trident pierce her flesh, pain blooming from the new wound.

'Killed with my own weapon. You have learned well, Little….Fran…'

_"Goodbye, Shishou…."_


	6. Revenge

**Pairing:** _None_  
**Main Characters:** _Female!Mukuro and Female!Fran_  
**Rating:**_ T_  
**Theme: ****_Revenge:_**_ My character will get revenge on yours_

* * *

The woman's blue hair drifted freely behind her, the clasp long gone amongst the rubble between them. Blood trickled down the illusionist cheek, as her eyes remained cold and filled with hatred. She stared down her student unwavering anger in those two toned depths. Her student's eyes showed no emotion to the common person, but she could see it in those teal depths. That twinge of fear her student desperately tried to hide. A torn gloved hand gripped the trident's handle tightly as she watched her student closely.

With quick movements, Mukuro feinted to the right before swinging the trident and clipping her ex-student's side. The older illusionist tackled the tealette to the floor and wrapped the gloved hands around Fran's neck and gripped tightly.

"You back stabbing little bitch. After everything I did for you. I took you in. And treated you like family." Mukuro snarled venomously, her hands tightening painful. The woman's white teeth bared furiously as the sounds of Fran gagging and gasping for the air she was denied filled the run down room. She could feel the illusionist scrabble to pull Mukuro's hands away from her neck, but vines quickly trapped the struggling limbs to the ground.

"This is how you treat me. You were like a sister, even a daughter to me. I had hopes for you. But this is what you do." Mukuro leaned down and hissed viciously in the girl's ear. "I hope it was worth it, Fran. Because this is the end." With a loud snap, the tealette's windpipe and neck were crushed violently. Mukuro stood shakily, picking up her trident and glaring down at her student's dead body. Spitting down on the unmoving body, she turned away from her ex-student.

_"Goodbye, you traitorous Mafioso."_


End file.
